


My Nico

by Biridjonka



Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Sex, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biridjonka/pseuds/Biridjonka
Summary: Do you believe in fairy tales?If only someone had asked this question the day before, Kai's answer would have been - YES, but after a secret party under masks for New Year's Eve, things will never be the same again ...This is a love story, although it doesn't start as a fairy tale who knows what awaits us in the end.Is everything we want good for us? How thin is the line between love and hate? What we have to sacrifice for pride and how much friendship means to us. The answers to these and some other questions await you on this journey through tears, smiles, love, dreams, hopes, fantasies ...and some bites...
Relationships: Kai | Nico ; Rowan | Kingston ; Matteo | Nhoa





	1. Guidelines- introduction and characters

My dear readers, here I am with a new project. This time it's an original story with original characters. Many of you may not be fans of Omegaverse but I adore the idea and absorb everything about this topic, so I wanted to try to write something by myself. I hope you like it as much as my previous book. In this introduction, I will give you some basic guidelines and introduce you to the characters for easier orientation while reading the book.

Let's start getting to know each other :

Kaiden Harper- aka Kai (21 yo), the first Omega in the Harper family made up of purebred Alphas. Kai is adored by everyone. He is a romantic, in love with classical literature, music, nature, animals. His appearance is unusual, silver hair, green eyes, delicate build. Omegas have been known for their beauty over the centuries, but there were also unique beauties among them. Kai is one of these but is unaware of his physical beauty. He is studying sociology, second year. From a rich family, they own a pharmaceutical company, but Kai does not want to work in a family business. Because of the book he read as a boy, Kai believes in fairy tales and his favorite sentence is: "Once upon a time..."

Rowan Greenwold- Alpha(21yo) known in certain circles as Gigi, athletically built, brown long hair and hazel eyes, bisexual, promiscuous always top, in love with Kai. After learning that Kai is waiting for fated partner, he decides to bury his love deep and be Kai's friend. Rowan and Matteo are always in a conflict. He is studying psychology, second year and that is just one more excuse for promiscuity.

"How am I going to get to know the human psyche if I don't get to know the human body first?"

Alpha parents are in show business.

Matteo Clark-Beta (21 yo), unhappily in love with an alpha named Nhoa, Kai is his best friend and he would do anything for him, they went to primary and secondary school together. That's why he enrolled in sociology without thinking, just because he followed Kai. His father is the police chief, his mother is unknown. Matteo always wears black clothes, no matter the seasons and events. Because of his blond curly hair, he always looks like he just got out of bed. He hides blue eyes behind dark glasses. Medium height, thin but muscular. Silent by nature, Rowen often calls him Leon (allusion to the movie Leon: the Professional )

Nicolas Storm-Alfa (30yo), head of the richest and most influential family, ruthless, he hates omegas because of family trauma. Nicolas is tall, has a dark complexion, like night black eyes and a scar on the left side of his face that runs over his lips, which makes him look cruel. In business circles, the name Nicolas Storm is pronounced with fear and respect. Wherever big money is at stake the Storm family is at the helm of that firm. Medicine, energy, construction, aviation industry... is just small part of the business in which Nicolas Storm is a god.

Nhoa Storm- Alpha, (23yo) Nicholas' half-brother, medical student, 4th year, his mother is omega. Friendly to everyone. Tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, he looks like Nicolas but has a good-natured face. Nhoa has a clear goal in front of him, he will become the best neurosurgeon. Although comes from a rich family, Nhoa behaves quite normally in college, had several relationships but he never been in love. His mother insists on marrying Alpha-rich heiress.

Kingston Harper-Alpha (33 yo) Kai's eldest brother, CEO of a pharmaceutical company, strict and quiet. Tall, at first glance plain and dull, always dressed in a set of suits beneath which is a surprisingly muscular body. Kingston wears glasses, never laughs and always sticks to very strict rules. Only weakness- his youngest brother Kai.

Liam Coldwell- Alpha (30 yo) a lawyer, an alpha who hates everything and everyone. He hides that his mother is Omega. Narcissistic, even though he does not have the physical characteristics of an alpha, Liam claims that he is the only true example of perfection. Unscrupulous and cunning. Because of business connections he married an alpha, they have a child.

Nicolas and Nhoa- brothers by father

Nhoa and Liam - brothers by mother

Nicolas and Liam - have no blood ties

Nicolas' father was married to Alpha, from that marriage Nicolas was born. However, they divorced when, according to him, he met - fated Omega. The divorce was painful, the process lasted for years, many ugly things emerged. It turned out that Nicolas' father had an extramarital affair that lasted for years. Eventually Nicolas' mother fell ill and ended up in a mental institution. Because of this trauma and betrayal, Nicolas hates all omegas, especially those who utter the word-fated.

500 years after the appearance of the first Alpha, Beta and Omega, things have changed drastically. Omegas now have the same rights as others, but their numbers are still very small. Fated couples are very rare. Suppressants have been brought to perfection. The only thing that hasn't changed is the reproduction. Alpha male can have children with Alpha female and omegas (male-female; male-male). Omega men and women can give birth only if their partner is a male Alpha, while female Beta can only reproduce with male Beta. Pregnancy of male Omega become a rarity. Only a few cases have been reported in the last 50 years.

The only special bonding is between Alpha and Omega. Others have wedding ceremonies.

Bonding and Marking: Marking is where an alpha bite omega at the neck or juncture between the neck and shoulder. Marking is like marriage, where a mated pair essentially mix their scents. These bites are normally only performed during heats of Omega.

If Alpha and Omega decide to terminate the bond, three years should pass without physical contact. After the bond breaks, a scar remains on Omega's neck, which begins to fade as the years go by. For that period of three years, Alpha has no obstacle to make a bond with another Omega, but Omega has consequences.

In the 21st century, most Alphas are married to Alphas. Omega rarely decides to bond with Alpha. Due to the use of perfect suppressants, the smells are almost no longer felt. What can happen when fated partners meet has long been forgotten by everyone.

p.s. 

And do you know what else hasn't changed yet?? My English and grammar ... I apologize to everyone.


	2. Kai, Matteo, Rowan

"In ancient times, strange things began to happen on earth. Unusual shadows began to appear and children began to disappear. Fear reigned in every part of the world, people locked themselves in houses ... and then one day in the middle of noon black circle covered the sun... . On the first day of the eclipse people fell into a deep sleep...It was dark 6 days and 6 nights. Shadows covered towns and villages... Finally, on the seventh day the sun began to shine again and people woke up from sleep. Confused and scared, they did not dare to go outside but soon heard cries: "Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! "It was the voices of missing children... Everything looked normal, the children looked healthy and smiling... Sooo, almost everything was normal except the huge instruction boards left by the Shadows... The boards said that the children were chosen to create a new species.

Alpha, Omega and Beta. Most people will be Beta, for them life will be the same as before, their hormones will produce very weak scent and only during sex, Beta scent can only be felt by another Beta.

Then the Alphas will be born, they are destined for great things. They will be endowed with strength, intelligence and will be able to do everything fifty times better than Beta. Their hormones will produce a dominant scent. Alphas will learn to control their hormones.

And in the end, the smallest number will be Omega. They are destined to be adored and loved, their hormones will produce the most beautiful and seductive scents. Omegas must also learn to control their hormones... "

Kai closed the book and sighed, who knows how many times he read these lines and again every time he is on the verge of tears. Unfortunately humans are strange creatures. At the beginning, everyone respected the rules that Shadows wrote on the boards, but very soon the Alphas started to change things, they had absolute power. Omegas fell from a deity to being slaves. They had no rights, could not own property or choose a partner themselves. They could not get a job except in a brothel. In the darkest period of history, the Omegas were on the verge of extinction. Suicides, mental illness... Kai shivered when he remembered what he found in the historical writings. Luckily for him, he was born many years after that dark period. There are still a small number of Omegas, but they had all the rights as Alpha or Beta.

This book, first time Kai found in the family library. At first he only looked at the pictures, but when learned to read realized how important that book was. Then Kai became interested in other history books. At first he didn't understand much, in those books, Alphas were monsters, but that couldn't be true. Kai knew that his family was made up of purebred Alphas, he was also aware of physical differences from his siblings. Silver hair and piercing green eyes set him apart not only from his family but also from the rest of the people. When Kai was 7 years old, he had his first test. The result showed Kai is Omega. Parents weren't too surprised but again they needed confirmation. But Kai being Omega didn't mean anything, because everyone adored him. He was a family sweetheart, brothers were crazy about him. Kai was the youngest of five children. The difference between Kai and the eldest brother was 12 years. Kai was 11 years younger than the twins and 8 years younger than his fourth brother. And they all treated Kai protectively. Their youngest brother was their greatest treasure. Kai's parents explained to Kai what it means to be Alpha, Beta and Omega, they told him that they are all equal but that he still has to be careful for his own safety. Since they were the owners of pharmaceutical companies, they immediately set aside an entire department to make the best drugs for Omega. Suppressants have been brought to perfection. Now, Kai could have a normal life with his Alpha family.

Of all the books Kai found, his favorite was "I can't give you anything but love." The book was from the 19th century, the first sentence began with "Once upon a time..." which sounded almost like a fairy tale, the author was unknown and no one knew how it got into the family library. It was a beautiful love story between Omega who worked in a brothel and Alpha from a wealthy family. Alpha opposed everyone and managed to save his beloved. Kai cried for a long time after the first reading. The writing style was wonderful, both pain and love could be felt from every written word. In the book, for the first time, he came across something called a fated couple, and he learned that a man could fall in love with a man, Kai was both, scared and excited. When he asked the brothers, they didn't know much to tell him about it, so he started researching on his own.

The more he researched, the more frightened became. Fated par. The most mysterious connection between Omega and Alpha. A relationship that no one and nothing can prevent, because when fated partners meet, a chain reaction occurs in their body and brain. Hormones begin to secrete scents that only fated partners can smell. Smells awaken animalistic instincts and the only thing that can calm passions is sex. Kai came across various studies and writings but none were from the 21st century... as if in this century fated couples simply disappeared.

So, Kai began to fantasize about what it would be like to have a fated partner, what it feels like to be passionately loved. He imagined how his partner would look physical... and he would always imagine a man.

In high school, when everyone started to discover boys and girls, Kai was totally uninterested.His unique beauty made him a target of many but Kai rejected them all, so he got the nickname Snow, but because of his gentle nature and beautiful smile they changed nickname, so Kai became Snowflake.

Kai's only friend was Matteo, when it came to love, they were the same - uninterested. They preferred to play games or explore antique shops in search of old books. Matteo was not so interested in antique shops, but he liked being with Kai and his large family. Although in the beginning those four Alpha brothers were terrifying, Matteo still managed to break through their protection and become Kai's best and only friend.

But that changed when they started college, on the first day they met Rowan. Matteo had no reaction, but Kai was delighted. Rowan was... let's say an atypical Alpha. Piercings and unusual fashion combinations could not go unnoticed. A couple of months later Matteo realized that Rowan was crazy about Kai but as usual Kai didn't notice anything. Matteo wanted to pretend not to notice anything, but an incident occurred when he caught drunk Rowan trying to kiss the sleeping Kai... Matteo managed to stop him, and since then the two of them have been like a dog and a cat. Of course Kai still knows nothing about it.

Kai was in a hurry for lectures, again, he is late only because sometimes gets lost in his fantasies. In front of the amphitheater he saw Matteo. As always Matteo was dressed in black, some would say creppy but, since they have known each other Kai has not seen Matteo wearing anything in color, even his underwear was black. Unlike Rowan who used to look like a parrot. The three of them were definitely a weird gang on campus... to be honest the three of them were a weird gang anywhere... and yet they were inseparable.

As soon as he saw Kai, Matteo smiled, 'one of Kai's superpowers must be that he made everyone smile'- Matteo thought. The other super power was Kai's eyes... Green, mysterious, like an alien cat... for all people on Earth Kai's eyes were the same as kryptonite for Superman ...

The lectures were long and uninteresting, the end of the year was approaching and most of the students were just dreaming about the New Year holidays. But first they should survive the exams. Most faculties had final exams all week before the holidays.

Kai recalled what all this chaos looked like last year, in the midst of panic and exams only Rowan was the one who came half sober. It was not clear to Kai and Matteo how Rowan managed to achieve such good results and relievedly went to Switzerland for the holidays while the two of them were on the verge of collapse. But I guess that's the advantage the Alphas have, Kai thought, and it's totally unfair. Now that they know what kind of madness awaits them before the New Year holidays, they were ready.

-"Matteo, maybe the two of us should go on a trip this year, somewhere where is sunny and warm," -Kai murmured.

\- "Kai, for someone who was born as a Christmas miracle, it's funny to see you dressed like that, you look like you threw everything from the closet on yourself. Only your eyes little protruding and you move like a penguin. "

\- "You're not funny at all, you know my gentle build...." but he couldn't go on because Matteo started laughing and imitating the penguin so Kai burst out laughing too.

-"When does Rowan finish? I'm hungry and he doesn't answer messages."- Kai asked with a laugh.

\- "I don't know but I don't like it when he disappears like this for a couple of days and then shows up with some idea that's always worse than the previous one."

For another 15 minutes, two friends waited in front of the college and just as they were about to leave they saw Rowan running and waving.

\- "I'm sorry, but when you hear what happened you'll forgive me."

Matteo rolled his eyes and Kai smiled gently.

-"After today, you're going to adore me. You have three attempts to guess what I have in my hand. No, you better not guess because you'll never hit this! This is a bomb!"

-"And if you don't say what you have right away, I'll detonate you,"- Matteo said through gritted teeth.

\- "Pfff your humor is" hilarious ", as much as that bush on your head, but sorry now I don't have time to laugh, I'll just say what I have in my hand is good for you too. You wonder why I'm telling you this in a calm tone? Because I'm one wonderful person... "

\- "You're an idiot." - Matteo turned to Kai- "I'm going, I can't listen him anymore."

\- "I have invitations for Liberation Day!"

Matteo stiffened and turned his way to Rowan.

\- "If this is a joke, I swear to you..."

But Rowan interrupted him,

\- "It's not a joke, don't ask how but I managed to get three invitations."

\- "But, Liberation Day is an urban legend, there is no such thing, right?" - Kai asked quietly.

Rowan smiled and replied gently:

-"Of course there is, and we're going. All the Alphas that mean anything in this city will be there, the most secret of all New Year's gatherings is the ideal opportunity for Kai to look for his fated partner. And Matteo's Alpha will surely be there."


	3. Hello hello hello "Christine"

\- "Rowan, you got into something suspicious again, I asked my brothers a year ago and they told me that 'Liberation Day' is an urban legend, and my brothers know everything."

\- "Kai, your brothers are not the best source of information, their wish for you to remain a virgin for the rest of your life, so it is quite normal for them to hide something like this."

\- "That's not true! My brothers don't hide anything from me, Matteo tell him!"

\- "Kai, you know I love you ... but I still have to say, he's right about this, and you know how hard it's for me when I have to agree with Rowan."

Kai pursed his lips, crossed arms over chest, and said with a child's voice,

\- "It's creepy when you agree on something."

'Oh God how cute he is like some angry little animal' - Rowan and Matteo thought, but, now was not the time for tenderness, they had to come up with a plan.

-"I don't know how much you know about 'Liberation Day' but every Alpha, male or female, who means something in our city will be there. The location is a secret for now, I'll get the details later. What we know now is that 'Liberation Day' is actually a masked party. The name itself makes total sense, because when we are masked, no one knows who we are, we get rid of our true selves and we can do whatever we want! "

Kai and Matteo looked at each other, yes, it's Rowan and this is an event as made for him.

\- "Nobody wants to do stupid things, actually Rowan, you probably want to do shit, but Kai and I don't want any trouble."

\- "Oh, sweet little innocent souls. If this is too much for you maybe you should stay home."

Kai and Matteo just shook their heads.

\- "Well, once we've determined we're all going, we need to design costumes."

\- "Costumes ??! No one mentioned the costumes" - Matteo shouted. - "we will put on those masks that cover half of the face and that's it."

-"Oh you poor peasant, don't mess with things you don't understand! Of course we're going to disguise ourselves. In case you forgot this is an ALPHAS party only! The last time I saw you, you were Beta and Kai Omega, or maybe I'm wrong? I'm sure there will be at least a few Alphas from our campus at the party, do you really think that Kai with this hair and these eyes can hide? Come on, smart ass, tell us how to hide behind ordinary masks. "

Matteo and Kai were silent.

Maybe Matteo could pass as Alpha but Kai has no chance.

-"Since you already said let's design the costumes, I'm sure you already have something in mind," -Kai said quietly.

Rowan smiled gently,

\- "Of course I have baby. But first let me introduce you to someone."

Kai and Matteo sat confused in the dress room of a club. They didn't know where Rowan brought them and who they needed to meet, but they could guess what he meant when he mentioned the disguise.

-" You don't have to be so stiff, this is a club I come to regularly. Everyone here is nice people and they will help us. Now we are waiting for Padme and Viktoria with K, they are real artists in this business."

At that moment, two cheerful men entered the room. When they saw Rowan, they both shouted:

\- "Gigi !!!!"

Matteo and Kai looked confused... who the hell is GiGi ????!

The three men in front of them were squealing, shouting, hugging. When they finally calmed down, Rowan turned and said:

\- "Guys, this is Padme and Viktoria with K, and they're going to help us with our plan."

\- "We're glad Gigi brought her friends, we promise to do our best."

Matteo and Kai nodded and muttered,

\- "Thank you, we're glad to meet you."

But they still looked confused and lost.

-"Padme, I want to be Marilyn Monroe. But you have to help me with these two, do we have any costumes here that would suit them?"

"Oh, you want to be Marilyn, okay, we already know you're not a shy Queen. We'll find something for your friends. Although this beautiful silver-haired creature is a shame to be covered in makeup and costume."

\- "It's because of that silver hair that we need a full transformation."

Padme turned to Kai, held out his hand, and said,

\- "Get up beautiful creature, let me see how tall you are?"

Kai and Matteo both got up from their chairs, it suddenly became clear to them what Rowan's idea was.

\- "I don't want to disguise myself as a woman!" Matteo shouted. -"Rowan, you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you now!"

A smile faded from Rowan's face, he approached Matteo and said through his teeth.

-"What's that reaction? Are you disgusted? Do you think these people are doing something bad here? Do you have anything else to say before I kick you out?"

-"Of course I'm not disgusted, don't talk nonsense, I thought you knew me. I respect everyone's choices and lifestyle. But I don't think I'm going to feel good with makeup, wig and dress."

Kai approached Matteo, gently took his hand and said:

\- "But Matteo, how will you know if you don't try?"

\- "Kai, you don't think this is crazy?"

\- "Why would it be crazy, I think that each of us has that hidden female side that he should proudly embrace. I'm really interested how I will look after the transformation."

Everyone in the room was silent and listening to Kai, and when he finished, there was applause. 

Rowan hugged him gently.

\- "Kai, you really are an angel."

Matteo was ashamed, of course he had nothing against the men who dressed in drag. He even watched all season Drag Race with Kai, but he didn't really imagine appearing as a Drag queen, in front of the man he had been in love with for a year and a half.

\- "I apologize for my ugly reaction, it was not my intention to offend anyone. And just so you know, Kai and I cheered for Manila Luzon, Alyssa Edwards and Bianca Del Rio!"- he ended up with tongue popping in the real style of Drag Queen.

Everyone in the room started laughing, even Rowan.

\- "Now we will design our costumes, we have little time left. Next week is the exams and then Kai's birthday, which is also Christmas. After that we have 5 days to bring our masks to perfection."

Everyone started talking out loud, giving suggestions and guidelines, laughter and shouts were heard for a long time in the dress room.

Exam week was hell. Even Rowan had dark circles this time and he didn't really laugh.

\- "Finally !!! This torture is over, I'm going home to sleep for at least 24 hours now." - Kai barely uttered.

-"I think I'll do the same thing," Matteo muttered through his yawn.

-"I wonder if Rowan is done. This time, even he shown that is under as much pressure as other mortals."

-"Kai, don't get mad but I don't think I'll wait for him. Since you're celebrating birthday and Christmas with family, the three of us will see each other at Rowan's on the 26th. This time your birthday celebration is also our Drag Debut. Soooo I'll just say: Miss Vanjie...Miss Vanjie....Miss Vanjie..."

Kai celebrated birthday with his family. Before he was born Christmas for the Harper family usually meant a trip to a country full of snow, skiing, snowboarding... But after Kai's birth all the attention was paid to his birthday, and since Kai was their Christmas miracle, the Harper family always tried to fulfill all the wishes of their youngest member. Kai's three brothers lived abroad, the twins lived in London and the fourth brother in Japan, but they were home every year for Kai's birthday.

Christmas and birthday were over, Kai was in a hurry to meet Matteo. Rowan was already waiting for them with the team. Kai was excited, Rowan's words echoing in his head: #when we are masked, no one knows who we are, we get rid of our true selves and we can do whatever we want! " #

Kai was a calm, obedient and not very sociable person but he always wanted to be a little braver, a little freer somewhere deep inside, although he never felt the real Omega heat, he wondered what it looked like, what it felt like to be in the arms of an alpha , what it feels like to be loved without boundaries... these were all questions he didn't dare say out loud, not even in front of Matteo.


	4. Almost 3 perfect Queens

At Rowan's apartment there was a crowd of people, costumes and wigs were arranged all over the room, everyone was talking out loud... only Matteo was quiet. He didn't mind disguising himself, but the problem was heels, he would surely fall, break his ankle and make a fool of himself.

-"Leon, are you hiding in that corner? Are you thinking of a way out of this or how to kill me? No, nooooo, don't frown right now, I have something for you. What would you rather be Morticia Addams or Corpse Bride?" -Rowan asked him.

\- "I'd like you to die the most, but when you ask, maybe something where I don't have to wear fucking heels," -Matteo replied a little irritably.

Kai was excited, all this made him veeeery happy. With Rowan's help, Kai decided on a Victorian-style costume, he will also have a red wig, probably will suffer a bit with high heels, but all that effort will pay off in the end.

Rowan had a famous white dress from the movie- The Seven Year Itch and a blonde wig, his makeup was flawless, the resemblance was amazing, every detail was there and even the sexy mole above his lip... Rowan was a copy of Marilyn Monroe... but a little more muscular version.

\- "Ta-daaaa...meet Marilyn... or GiGi as I like to be called when I'm Drag Queen. Do you think some Alpha will fall in love with me while I sing to him : /Happy birthday Mr. President?/"

Kai and Matteo were delighted, and due to the shock they could not speak.

Kai spoke first.

\- "Wow Gigi, you're beautiful."

\- "Thank you darling, and you Leon, what do you think of drag now?"

\- "I still think you're a jerk but I have to admit, Gigi is beautiful."

Kai clapped his hands and exclaimed.

\- "Now it's my turn !! I want to be beautiful too!"

Rowan and Matteo just looked at each other, it was sad how much Kai was unaware of his appearance.

Padme and Victoria with K put make-up on Kai and helped him with dress. After half an hour, their job was done.

\- "This is the easiest transformation ever, darling you're so beautiful that with just a little makeup you look fucking amazing!"

Kai looked at himself in the mirror, -'Is this really me?'- he wondered, because the person in the mirror looked as if she just come down from some art painting. The red wig entwined in a very complicated hairstyle was an incredible contrast to his eyes, red lips only accentuated his white complexion, the dress was the perfect solution for his delicate build, ruffles and lace were very elegant, and because of the corset Kai had a waist on which most girls would envy him.

\- "So guys, how do I look?"

On the faces of those present, it could be seen that they fell in love with his new look.

Kai walked around the room with a slightly unsteady step.

\- "I'll have to work a little on the walk, with all this elegance, I can't walk like a three-legged gazelle."

-"Kai, do you know how to sing? Maybe you could perform at the club with Gigi sometimes. I think the club would be mega popular with you."- Padme was the first to speak.

Kai laughed.

\- "Unfortunately I don't know how to sing or dance, a completely hopeless case, Matteo can confirm."

Matteo remembered the first time he went to karaoke with Kai. Oh god, Kai sounded like some wounded animal, and when he tried to pull out a high tone it turned into a totally unnatural sound. Afterwards, it turned out that he didn't even have a sense of rhythm. While dancing, Kai looked like a puppet with someone pulling strings above, but not very synchronized, and he had a habit of trampling on the feet of the people around him.

Everyone laughed when Matteo tried to explain to them what Kai looked like while dancing.

Now it was Matteo's turn to disguise himself.

\- "Guys, maybe I could stay like this, because you're going to need some protector there, you both really look amazing."

-"Oh, no no, you're not going to get away with this, I'm blonde, Kai has red hair, and you're going to have a black wig to highlight those beautiful blue eyes" -Rowan said in a serious voice.

-"Rowan, did you just compliment me ?" -Matteo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-"Nooooooooooooooo. That's what Gigi, not me. Hurry up now and look among the costumes what suits you," -Rowan said, a little embarrassed.

Matteo rummaged through the costumes, everything seemed either too tight or too cut and sexy. Just when he wanted to give up he saw something with puffy red and blue striped sleeves that looked harmless compared to everything else. Matteo pulled out a costume and said:

\- "I'll take this, I don't know what it is but it looks ok."

\- "Who the hell brought the Snow White costume ???? It's for children's parties!" - Rowan shouted.

-"I'll take this Rowan na na na, I'm going to get dressed,"- Matteo replied cheerfully.

Rowan tried to snatch his dress, but Padme grabbed his arm and whispered:

\- "You know that sometimes the costumes are not exactly what they look like, let him try it on, that costume was sewn by Dison."

Matteo took off his T-shirt and jeans, it often happened to him not to wear underwear, today was one of those days. He started to put on a costume, and celebrating triumphantly because he doesn't have to wear heels with this. The costume was quite neat. Although it looked like it had a corset and to be tied at the front it was fake, the dress had a zipper on the side that Matteo buttoned lightly.

In addition, there was a red cloak with a white collar that he attached to the dress.

With a slightly triumphant smile, he entered the room where the others were waiting:

\- "Give me that wig and I'm ready."

-"Wait a minute,"- Rowan said in a sly voice, -"please remove that cloak and turn your back on us."

Matteo took off his cloak and turned his back on them.

Kai only managed to say:

\- "Oh Matteo..." 

\- "What ??? What ?? What happened?"- Matteo asked in panic.

-"Please look in the mirror,"- Rowan said as he tried not to laugh.

Matteo turned and he looked like he was going to faint, his whole ass was exposed, covered only by a thin transparent cloth.

\- "What? How? Ohhhh God..."

he ran into the room and, took off dress, it turned out in the end, that high heels were his least concern. But he was smiling.

Kai and Rowan ran after him but Matteo locked himself.

\- "Hey Matteo, come out, it wasn't so terrible." - Kai said gently.

-"Yeah, it wasn't terrible," -Rowan added- "you have a sweet ass Leone, but nothing spectacular, I've seen nicer buttocks! "

Kai gave him a look that said: 'you're not helping'

and from room was heard: - "Fuck you idiot."

\- "Matteo, it wasn't really embarrassing, let's find something else."

-"I won't! I'm going like Matteo and period. If you don't like it then I don't have to go."

Kai and Rowan didn't know what to say. They knew Matteo was very sensitive to some things and maybe this joke wasn't exactly in place.

Finally, Rowan said:

-"Okay Leon then you're going as our macho companion but look for a mask to cover your whole face. Now stop sulking and get out."

Matteo laughed triumphantly, he played this well, of course he immediately saw that the dress on the back was transparent and in a second came up with a plan, but guys don't have to know that, he unlocked the door and went out.

They spent a few more hours practicing walking, changing wigs and dresses. It was a very cheerful and pleasant gathering.

For the next few days Kai practiced walking in heels and as the party day approached he became more and more excited.

Kai and Matteo told their families that Rowan rented a house on the beach. They would leave on December 30, and will not return until January 3. At first, Kai's parents were disappointed that their youngest child would not be with them, but later they decided to go skiing and everyone got the best possible party for the New Year.

On December 30, Matteo and Kai showed up at the door of Rowan's apartment with large suitcases.

-"You packed up like you were really traveling somewhere far away," -Rowan muttered sleepily.

\- "Everything had to look real for our parents." - Kai tried to say as serious as possible, and then he raised his hand, waved elegantly, and like a real queen continued - "commoner since you are now our host please take care of the suitcases and our breakfast, your Queen is a little grumpy this morning. "

Rowan burst out laughing.

\- "Yes my Queen, I run immediately, my Queen."

They spent day fooling around and planning what to do after the party. They had the option- if nothing happens at the party to really go to Rowan's parents cottage, spend a couple of days touring and relaxing. Or option - if they find Alphas to spend some unforgettable days with them and see if that's what they're looking for.

Late that night Rowan was given detailed instructions.

*At around 5 pm, a vehicle will be waiting for them at a certain address (the address will be sent tomorrow morning).

*They should leave their mobile phones at home. 

*They are not allowed to talk to the driver or question him where he is driving them. 

*Driver will tell them when to put blindfolds on. Blindfolds will have to be worn to the final destination. 

*They are not allowed to tell anyone about this party. 

*If they agree with the rules, only need to confirm their arrival.

Rowan confirmed. So that's it, tomorrow they go on the biggest adventure of their lives so far.


	5. Surprise

The limousine ride flowed in a strange mood. While they were getting ready, it was cheerful and noisy, but now all three were silent, deep in thought.

Kai didn't know what to think, some uneasiness settled in his soul. Last night he had a strange dream, the shadows were saying something to him, he tried to see their faces but failed. Then the shadows cried red tears. Kai was not a superstitious person and he tried not to think about that dream, but as they drove to a secret location it seemed to him that the loudest sound in the limousine was the beating of his heart.

Matteo was trying to be cool, convincing himself it was just another party. When he realized that most people would come completely in disguise, slowly began to lose hope that he would be able to recognize the one for whom he was going to the party. Matteo immediately told Kai who is the Alpha he is unrequited in love almost year, they might work together to recognize him, but Rowan still didn't know. Matteo just couldn't stand Rowan joking about that person. Although maybe he should have told, Rowan knows a lot of people and maybe that would be helpful tonight.

Rowan was the quietest of them all. He pretended all day that he was thrilled to be going to the party and in fact he would rather stay with Kai at home to celebrate the New Year, even Matteo would be welcome. This tonight will be his final goodbye to unrequited love. He knew there was a good chance that Kai's fated partner would not be among those present, but Rowan still hoped that his friend would find what he was looking for.

They had been driving for two hours, somewhere halfway, the driver asked them to put blindfolds, it was weird and a little awkward. Finally the car stopped.

-"Ladies and gentlemen, we're here. You can take the blindfold off. Enjoy tonight's party."

The boys got out of the car, what they saw was breathtaking. The building was amazing, like a fairytale castle, it was lit by thousands of light bulbs, the entrance door was reached by stairs over which a red carpet was spread.

Kai, Rowan and Matteo felt as if they had stepped into a fairy tale.

They walked slowly on the red carpet because there were a lot of masked people in front of them. Most of them were thrilled with what they saw and commented out loud.

Kai was between Matteo and Rowan and held their hands tightly. Boys reached the front door, where they were greeted by a figure dressed in black, also with a mask on his face.

\- "Your invitations, please."

Rowan handed out three invitations, the man in black looked at them, nodded, and instructed them to go through what looked like those scanners at the airport.

The boys passed slowly one by one, and then another man in black handed some envelopes, showed them the way to the ballroom, and told that the host would address the guests at 20h.

Rowan opened the envelope first, there was only a black key card inside. There was no explanation for what it was for.

\- "Guys, this looks like those electronic keys from the hotel rooms, I'm not sure what it's for, but we'll probably get an explanation soon."

Kai and Matteo were fascinated. The huge ballroom was a real work of art. The walls were beige with gold ornaments, and heavy black brocade curtains embroidered with gold threads hung on the windows. Everything was done in the Baroque style, Kai looked up and was literally out of breath. The complete dome-shaped ceiling was painted with incredible motifs. Someone put a lot of money into this.

In one part of the hall was a podium and a DJ playing music. It seemed unreal to listen to modern hits in a space like this.

\- "Guys, do you also feel like we jumped into some parallel universe?"-Kai asked.

Rowan and Matteo nodded. This was definitely a luxury available to a small number of mortals. And when they saw the half-naked waiters serving champagne, Rowan said enthusiastically:

\- "This is not a parallel universe my little naive boys, this is Paradise! Paradise!"

The crowd in the ballroom was increasing, at 8 pm a man in a white suit with a gold mask on his face suddenly appeared on the podium. The music stopped and he picked up the microphone.

\- "Good evening my dear guests and welcome to another 'Liberation Day'. This year we made a special effort to make this night unforgettable. At the entrance you all got an envelope, these are the keys to the rooms. Oh, I see there are some among you who are shy. You can leave immediately but you will have to find transportation by yourself, and then you will always wonder what you missed, so stay and enjoy our hospitality. Don't worry people, we thought of everything. So listen carefully. For those who after all are still shy a few limousines will be in front of the castle at 23:30h, you will have just enough time to get out because only up to 23:50 the doors of this castle will be unlocked. However exactly at 23:51h the front door as well as the doors of the terraces and all windows will be locked automatically and only the next morning at 06h will be unlocked. It is up to you to decide how long you want to stay. For those who stay, we prepared a special surprise at midnight. But I won't say what it is. So my dears, relax and enjoy to the fullest. "

The music started again and people kept drinking, playing and guessing what a special surprise it was.

Kai, Rowan an Matteo were also curious, but very quickly they indulged in music and alcohol, they will think of surprise when the time comes for it.

Boys took a position near the podium but a little away from the crowd, for them all this was exciting but also a little scary. At one point Rowan said he was going to "sniff" a little around the room maybe he would find out what the special surprise was, which the host was talking about.

Kai looked around every now and then, his gaze searching for someone, because ever since he entered the castle Kai smelled a very nice scent, wondering who it belonged to and what perfume it was. The scent was not intense and would be felt sporadically, reminded Kai of the autumn morning after the rain with another note he could not determine, maybe it was jasmine, bergamot or patchouli. Or all together. He could not determine exactly, but that smell was very attractive to him, it entered his nostrils and slowly aroused strange feelings.

"Matteo, do you smell this? Can you tell where it's coming from?"- Kai shouted to overpower the music.

Matteo looked at him confused.

\- "There's a lot of perfume here, men's and women's, so I don't know exactly what scent you're talking about."

Kai just shook his head and muttered, "It doesn't matter."

At one point they saw Rowan, barely making his way through the crowd, by the body language and not paying attention to the people he was pushing, Kai and Matteo could have guessed that something bad happened.

When he finally made his way to them, it took him a few moments to calm down and then just speak:

-"Follow me."

Kai and Matteo followed him, out into the hall where several masked men were. Rowan took them both by the hand and dragged under the stairs.

\- "Listen to me well, at 23:30h we get out of here. Did you hear me, in case we split up, don't forget to meet here at that time."

-"What's this about?" Kai asked -"what's going to happen at midnight?"

Rowan checked that no one was listening and then whispered:

\- "Exactly at midnight, they'll release hormones in that ballroom, Kai, you can't be there by any chance, otherwise there will be chaos. I only managed to find out so much. I don't know exactly what hormones are, but I guess it has something to do with sexual arousal. That's why we got the keys. We can choose a partner and indulge in anonymous sex without limits. That is why this is called 'Liberation Day', there will certainly be group sex, explicit and who knows what else, but we will not be there. Deal?"

Kai and Matteo nodded. Matteo was terrified and saw the same in Rowan's eyes. They didn't care about themselves, they cared about Kai.

Boys returned to the ballroom, they were frightened and worried. They had to leave , but they had no idea exactly where the castle was, and how to return home. They had to wait until 23:30h. It would never occurred to him that 'Liberation Day' meant anonymous sex without borders. Weren't the Alphas rich and powerful enough to organize orgies whenever they wanted, Matteo wondered as he turned anxiously around the ballroom. They have sunk deep and now they have to get out without consequences. As Beta Matteo was completely safe, no hormones would affect him, Rowan was Alpha and could indulge in pleasure without worry, but Kai was Omega and for him those hormones would be fatal.

\- "Kai, don't separate from me," Matteo said in a serious voice -"whatever happens, don't separate!"

\- "But Matteo, how do we know when it's 23:30h? We don't have phones, we don't have clocks. And I don't remember seeing a wall clock hanging anywhere."

Rowan and Matteo looked at each other.

-"I'm going to look for a wall clock or someone with a wristwatch,"- Rowan said-

"Kai is safer anyway if I'm not close, and you Matteo as much as you can protect him."

Matteo nodded, all three had lost track of time and now they didn't know what to do.


	6. First heat  (part I )

Nicolas was sitting in armchair , his head ached terribly. What the hell just happened?! ??!

He avoided traps all night and eventually fell into one, and only because his attention was lost for a few minutes.  
It was obvious that the person from whom this incredible scent was coming was sent by that maniac. But if they thought he was going to fall for this cheap trick, they really underestimated him. Omega in heat, couldn't they think of anything more original? So what if he has sex with Omega? Did they plan to blackmail him?  
Nicolas winced, fuck maybe this person is a minor? That could definitely be a problem.  
The smell was getting more intense, and the person’s behavior was getting weirder. The little person tied something over his mouth and nose ... Nicolas was confused, does that mean this person can smell him? But that is impossible !! Because of such situations, Nicolas taking extremely strong suppressants since he was a teenager. And tonight the hormones didn’t spray him, so how then is it possible that he and this person can smell each other?

\- "No need to hide in that corner, I'll go out and look for another room."

The person in the corner did not react at first but then said quietly:

-"Do you think it's wise to go out now? You saw what happened to me."

\- "I'm not really sure what happened, maybe you're cooperating with my enemies but it doesn't matter because their plan won't come true."  
A low voice, now a little short of breath, said:

\- "I don't know who your enemies are but I have nothing to do with them, this was supposed to be a party and not a nightmare. But ... since I don't know how to convince you, then I'm the one who needs to get out of this room .  
Thank you for saving me. "

The little person got up as he clung to the wall and walked slowly toward the door.

Nicolas looked at the little masked person and didn't know what to think.  
Kai could barely walk normally, he felt the heat, something in his stomach and chest was squeezing, but he had to get out of the room. It was dangerous here, from the smell, the excitement was getting stronger. He was dizzy and didn't know what was waiting for him outside, but he might be able to find Rowan or Matteo. Finally, Kai find the handle and squeezed but at that moment a hand grabbed him around the waist and the person who smelled like a dream started shouting:

\- "Are you crazy! ??!?!?! Do you know what will happen to you outside?! ??! Are you stupid or what?!?!?"

\- "Maybe I'm- What" - Kai managed to say.  
Nicolas couldn't believe it when he heard the answer of this smart ass. What the hell is this? As if he found himself in an episode of Twilight Zone, simply nothing made sense. He had to calm down and find the best solution.

-" Now you will calm down and we will do as I say, we will not exchange names and chat as friends, but you will answer a few questions. Can you? "

Kai nodded and replied,  
\- "If you do something with that smell, I might be able to stay conscious."  
\- "I don't know how you manage to smell me but unfortunately I can't do anything. It doesn't work on the switch."

Kai suddenly jumped, omg how stupid he is! He started to lift his skirt and look for something.

-"What are you doing???!" - stranger asked.

-"Don't worry, it's not what you think. My friend thought I might need extra protection, so a suppressant was sewn up here somewhere but I can't find it now."  
Nicolas stared at that strange person, who was twisting his skirt and groping. It was a dangerously tempting picture.

\- "Put that skirt down! I'll look if you tell me exactly where it's sewn!"

\- "No !!! I'll go to the bathroom and search, it's somewhere around my thighs, I don't know exactly."

\- "Stand still, I'll lift one layer at a time and pass it to you. That way we'll find it faster."

The stranger began to raise layer by layer. Kai was shaking more and more, this was both uncomfortable and exciting.

Nicolas lifted one layer at a time. He saw nothing sexual in it but the person he was touching was shaking more and more and breathing harder. There was another layer left between the bare skin and Nicolas's fingers.  
Kai took a deep breath, where the stranger's fingers touched him as if touched by electricity.

-"No ... I ... please ... no" - Kai muttered half consciously.

-"Here it is!!!"

The tearing of the cloth was heard and the stranger triumphantly showed what he found.

Kai felt his strength and clear mind slowly leave him ...

Nicolas saw that the little person was close to collapsing. He picked it up and carried it to the bed. There was still a picture of beautiful skin in his mind, and his fingers were burning.

\- "Please ... stab me ... suppressant ... now."  
Nicolas winced, pulled out a small metal syringe, and thrust it into Omega's hand. The hand was a beautiful white color ...  
The little one took another few more painful breaths and then slowly calmed down.  
After a while it was heard quietly:  
-"Thank you."

\- "Can you talk now?" Nicolas asked.  
The little person nodded.  
\- "You really have nothing to do with the people who organized this party?"

\- "I don't, and I don't know who these people are. My friend got 3 invitations, we thought it would be a good New Year's party."

\- "So you're stupid after all, not -what ..."

Kai closed his eyes ... yes, he is stupid so he didn't answer anything.

\- "Do you have anything else to say or are you trying to come up with a convincing lie?"-stranger ask.  
Kai didn't know what to say, and his eyes filled with tears. This person was right, because of his naivety and desire to find fated partner, he is now in a situation that could end very badly.

\- "We just wanted to come to the party under masks. We didn't know they were going to release hormones. My friend got that information and we tried to get out at 23:30h but, without phones and watches we lost track of time.  
I went out before they released hormones but my friends stayed inside. "-Kai tried to explain, though he didn't want to admit, that it was the smell of this stranger that was the reason he separated from friend.

-"So, you just wanted to come to the party? What did you think was going to happen? You're going to catch some rich Alpha and all your problems will be solved? Like all parasites, Omegas can't wait to get attached to someone."

Kai tried to hold back his tears, this person was cruel and hatred for Omegas erupted from every word. Whatever he says now, the stranger will not believe.

-"Maybe it's best that I leave now. The suppressants will do their thing, my friends will surely take care of me ... Thank you again for saving me."  
Kai stood up, dizzy, but now he couldn't be weak.

The stranger also got up and stood in front of Kai. He grabbed Kai's chin with hand and raised his head.

\- "Why this false pride? You're not convincing at all."

Kai stared into those dark black eyes, his heart began to pound abnormally, his breathing became difficult again.

\- "Hey, hey! Try to calm down! The smell is getting strong again! Oh shit !!!"

The stranger laid him on the bed, held his hands tightly, and said in an authoritative voice:  
\- "You have to calm down! If you don't stop releasing hormones, something bad will happen to you!"

Kai was trying to defend himself .... No, no... this is not happening .... no .... but stranger was stronger.

\- "Please don't, please ... I beg you …"  
Nicolas was in agony. The smell coming from Omega simply clouded his brain, it was the most beautiful smell he ever smelled. And every breath burned every atom of his being. Like earlier that night when he walked past the door and heard a call for help, in his brain, only the word "mine" echoed !! A small part of his consciousness knew this was crazy, but Nicolas felt he would soon lose control completely.


	7. First heat  (part II )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order not to confuse readers too much, I divided chapter First heat into two parts. The first meeting between Kai and Nicolas told from the point of view of both sides. I will return to this first meeting later in some chapters, there will be something more to say.I hope you like the story so far, it's a bit slow because I want to introduce you to the characters first and develop story and events later. I don't want this story to be based solely on Omega heat, because Kai is someone who deserves all the love of this world. By now you have already noticed that my main characters are strong in situations when life tests them, Kai will not be an exception either. I also love when couples show support, love, passion, desire, friendship ... so I don't give up on that either. Enjoy reading.

Two hours earlier

Rowan was trying to find some watch but it was the dumbest idea possible. He was just so scared for Kai that his brain was completely empty. He tried to reach friends as soon as possible. No matter what time it was, he just knew they had to leave the hall and try to get out of this castle. But he remembered that it was very cold outside, they might die of hypothermia before reaching any city. Think Rowan, think and hurry. Just as he was close to where he left Kai and Matteo, Rowan felt some liquid begin to fall from the ceiling. He froze in an instant. No, no, no this can't be true.

Matteo and Kai were close to the podium and waiting for Rowan, whether it was some Omega instinct, Kai didn't know, but he grabbed Matteo and started pulling him towards the door.

The crowd was big, suddenly Kai felt that mysterious scent and turned abruptly. At that moment, Matteo let go of his hand, and a thunderous sound broke out in the room. Kai was close to the door so he managed to get out into the lobby at the last second. He covered nose and mouth with hands as he tried to reach the stairs where he arranged to meet Rowan and Matteo in case they separated. But, air suddenly became heavy and he could not concentrate. Everything began to sway and voices were lost in the distance.

When Kai let go of his hand Matteo tried to find him, but at that moment from the ceiling, the first drops fell on the faces of those present and a real chaos ensued. Matteo barely managed to hide behind some statues, since he was not affected by hormones, he hoped that no one would pay attention. It was creepy to see people suddenly indulging in their animalistic urges. Matteo closed his eyes, now he can only hope that Kai was safe.

Kai leaned against the wall, trying to find some hiding place, the good thing was that the hormones didn't spray him but he didn't know why it was suddenly so hot. That scent...surely has something to do with that mysterious scent. Kai kept his mouth and nose covered with sleeve, he was short of air but he didn't know is it safe to remove them.

Suddenly Kai heard a voice:

\- "What do we have here?"

Kai tried to move and run away, but stranger grabbed him tightly and started dragging up the stairs.

\- "No, no... please let me go !!"- Kai shouted as he tried to free himself from the grip.

They collided with people, but no one paid attention and they didn't seem to hear Kai's calls for help. The person in white unlocked some doors and pushed Kai inside.

\- "Now we are alone, this will be an unforgettable night" - said the stranger in a creepy voice.

Kai started pounding on the door and calling for help. It is not possible that he will lose his virginity being attacked by a stranger. This was the worst nightmare. So he kept shouting.

\- "Help!!! Help !! Is there anyone to help me? Please help me!!!"

Nicolas knew it was a stupid idea to come to this party, but again, he couldn't let that rat embarrass the Storm family. Only a sick mind can turn a traditional party into an orgy. Nicolas was aware that he was lured into a trap, set for him by Liam. But if he hadn't shown up tonight and accepted the challenge, the name Nicolas Storm would have sounded like a coward and Liam would have told it right away in certain circles. 

This mutual hatred of theirs, lasts from the first moment when they met and in the beginning Nicolas was the one who suffered the consequences. When he built empire, Nicolas could fight back, and he charged Liam everything with interest. But cockroaches do not die so easily, slimy creatures like Liam are able to survive a nuclear bomb.

Liam's plan for tonight was not entirely clear to him but Nicolas managed to get out of the hall before the hormone was released. Liam was a fool if he thought a couple of mercenaries would manage to keep him, he overcame them without a problem. Other than this hormone nonsense, the party was pretty normal.

Nicolas recognized some of his business partners even though they were masked, but special attention was drawn to one person. It was a person dressed in a Victorian costume, red hair and a mask on his face gave that person a very interesting appearance.

Several times Nicolas passed close, but he could not see the little person's eyes. At one point lost sight of her. He soon forgot about her because he had to leave the hall before Liam's plan came true. Nicolas climbed the stairs and looked for the room number that was written on the key. He failed to get to the room and the chaos had already begun, couples or even groups were pushing, dragging themselves up the stairs, some were already half naked. Nicolas stepped away from the stairs, entered a small room that had no door but only a curtain, he knew it was not a good hiding place but again it was safer than on the stairs. There were moans, laughter, screams... Someone called for help. Nicolas remained calm, covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief.

After about 10 minutes, the crowd decreased a bit, Nicolas came out of his hiding place and continued the search. He was walking past one of the rooms when suddenly heard screams and a call for help. And then he smelled it, it was the most unusual and beautiful scent he had ever smelled. Suddenly something ignited in his brain and he thought "mine"!! Without thinking, he broke the door with his foot, what he saw froze his blood. The redhead defended herself from someone with a gold mask on face. Nicolas recognized Liam behind the golden mask. With all his strength, he punched the masked man several times, grabbed the redhead and ran out of the room with her.

The redhead tripped several times, so Nicolas lifted her into arms as searched for a room that was paired with his key. Finally on the third floor he managed to find an unlocked room, stormed inside, and roughly lowered the redhead onto the armchair. He locked and looked for something to secure the door. The little person was sitting in armchair while trying to hold the torn parts of the dress with hands.

Nicolas knew he had to say something because the little one must be in shock. So he spoke in the most tender voice.

-"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. We'll stay here until dawn. You can go to the bathroom to wash up and calm down."

The little person tried to get up, then swayed and would surely have fallen if Nicolas had not caught her. Then he smelled that beautiful scent again, looked into the redhead's face and was shocked. The eyes that stared at him in fear were like two emeralds. The little person was breathing hard and shaking, Nicolas looked down her neck and chest and experienced shock again. The redhead was a man! And on top of all that man was Omega in heat!

Rowan was desperate, he could feel hands on his body so even though he knew he had to defend himself yet instinct and hormones were stronger. Excitement overwhelmed him and he felt his dick rise. Rowan felt a hand on his dick, the rush of adrenaline was amazing, he wanted more. But then someone grabbed him and roughly separated from that hand. That person hugged him and protected with his body as they made their way through the crowd. Rowan surrendered to that man, he felt safe in that embrace.

Matteo hid behind the statue, completely losing track of time. He tried to plug his ears because the sounds that were heard managed to excite even him. When everything finally calmed down a bit he came out of shelter, clinging to the wall and hiding in the shadows. He shouted Kai's and Rowan's name several times but no one answered. He knew he must not attract attention, so slowly left the hall and reached the stairs. Unfortunately, his friends were not there. Matteo sat under the stairs and prayed that dawn would break as soon as possible.

Present

Nicolas tried with the last force of his brain to move away from Omega but failed. The little one was breathing hard, his green eyes burning through the slits of the mask, the smell filling the whole room. It was the most beautiful scent Nicolas had ever smelled. That's what an ideal summer morning would smell like when I was in the middle of a flower meadow,- Nicolas thought. There was also the smell of violets and wildflowers, then suddenly the smell of lilies and tulips... it was something that cannot be described in words... no, this is not just a sunny morning and flowers... this is how the sun and warmth would smell. The same warmth that Nicolas had always longed for.

Kai said no and don't, but he wasn't really trying to defend himself at all. He was more ashamed because felt an incredible desire for the touch of this man. With the last atoms of strength he uttered - I beg you-. But his whole body wanted to know what it felt like, to have sex with a man, from whose smell Kai was losing his mind.

Nicolas slowly took off a dress that was already torn in several places. The little one no longer defended himself, only excited breathing could be heard. Nicolas took everything off Omega, when he started to take off his mask, the little one held his hand and barely spoke. -" No".

Nicolas smirk:

\- "Keep your mask on, I'm more interested in your body now."

He ran his hands slowly over the soft skin. In all his life, Nicolas never seen anything like this white and beautiful, drops of sweat shining on that skin like tiny diamonds. He slowly took one nipple with his lips and slowly sucked it, Omega moaned. He ran his fingers over Omega's body, exploring it, squeezing it. The little one was shaking, moaning, squeezing the sheets with his hands. For some reason Nicolas wanted to be gentle but when he touched the slit he felt the juices dripping over his fingers. Nicolas lost his mind in a second. He turned Omega on stomach and spread his buttocks with hands, beautiful juices dripping from a small pink hole.

-"Oh god how wet you are, only Omega can be wet like this...and that pink color,"- Nicolas muttered unconsciously- "look what you're doing to me... see how my dick hardened, I'll explode.

Under the mask, Kai thought he was going to die of shame. This Alpha was talking such things that turned Kai's brain into a mess. But everything the stranger did was so good that Kai thought his heart would stop. When the man parted his buttocks, Kai stuck his head in the pillow, all this was too much, but when man's tongue was on his hole, he stopped breathing and started shaking uncontrollably.

Nicolas licked the tiny pink hole, his tongue collected every precious drop . It was the nectar of the gods. The little one began to shake but Nicolas did not stop.

Kai felt his climax approaching, something in his stomach tightened, he let out a scream as he ejaculated.

Nicolas didn't stop licking him, and at the same time he muttered:

\- "What a slut you are, you only came from licking. Imagine what would happen when I fuck you."

Kai was completely executed and when stranger started talking, while his lips were still on Kai's hole, his knees betrayed him and Kai just collapsed on the bed.

\- "Oh no, we're not going to play like that, we're just getting started. This was just an introduction to what I'm going to do all night."


End file.
